Brothers Til The END
by SnowKawasagi
Summary: A Devil Slayer must defeat E.N.D. No matter what. Even if that means killing your own bestfriend.


**Brother's Til The E.N.D.**

Natsu glared at Gray. He was seething with anger. He charged him with with a fire engulfed fist. His fist connected with Gray's cheek. Gray fell to the ground and tried getting back up. Natsu kept him on the ground by stomping his foot on Gray's chest.

"Natsu don't do this. This isn't you. Remember who you are."  
"I remember quite well. You have been my biggest rival. You were also my best friend. But now, You're just a memory."  
"Natsu. You weren't only my best friend, you were also my brother. Do what you need to. Good-bye Natsu."

Natsu laughed loud. He raised his hand and brought it down hard on his rival's face.

Natsu woke up from his sudden nightmare. His body was drenched with sweat. Never before had he had a dream that felt so real. He looked around the room he was in, but didn't recognize it.

"I see that you're awake. Perfect."  
"Who the hell are you? Where am I?"  
"You don't have to worry about me. I won't harm you. Moreso I can't harm you. My only objective is to bring you back to us. Master."

Natsu looked at the man bewildered. What was this guy talking about? He can't harm me? ANd what's this about him calling me master? Just who is this guy?

Natsu looked at the man bewildered. He wasn't sure what was going on any more. The last thing he remembered was Gajeel defeating the water demon. After that he had that strange dream and now this strange guy was in front of him. He had to find a way to get out of the room he was in.

He looked around the place and saw only one door. However they seemed to be shut. Once he got up he could tell something was off. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. He walked over to the door and placed his hand on it. Instantly electricity coursed through his body.

Natsu's senses weren't working as they used to. His hearing, his smell, even his sight were all hazy. It was as if someone stole the dragon sleeping within him. With a clutched fist he tried summoning his fire, but nothing happened.

"What's going on? I can't use my magic? Is it this room? No, it can't be. Something's wrong with me. I need to find a way outta here. I just have to focus."  
"There's no use. There is no way out. Not even for me. I'm here to bring you back to us."  
"What does that mean? Just what do you plan on doing with me?"  
"Fullbuster. Does that name ring a bell?"  
"Gray? What about him?"  
"We want you to kill him."  
"What?! You think i'm gonna kill my own friend?"  
"He's not your friend anymore. We are. He is the enemy now."

Natsu felt his vision going out. His feet began to get weak. Before he could react he was lying on the floor. The man walked closer to him and began chanting some weird language. With every word spoken, Natsu could feel his heart racing faster and faster.

When Natsu came to, Gray was standing next to him asking what happened to him. He noticed that he was no longer in the same room as he was before. He was outside. He looked at the Ice Mage next to him and realized he didn't know who he was.

"Who are you? Where am I?"  
"Natsu? Are you ok? It's me Gray. Did you hit your head that hard flame brain?"  
"Flame brain? Is that how you greet someone for the first time? By insulting them?"  
"Natsu, what's going on? Don't you know who I am?"  
"No I don't know anything. I don't even know if my name is Natsu as you keep calling me that. And I don't know how I got here. My head hurts so damn much."  
"What's the last thing that you remember? Maybe I can help. I'm a friend. I promise I won't hurt you."  
"Ok. Well the last thing I remember is my dad talking to me. He was telling me that I was going to be the strongest one. His strongest creation."  
"Your dad? You mean Igneel?"  
"No. Zeref."

At the mention of Zeref's name Gray's eyes widened. His friend didn't remember anything that happened so far. He must think he's the son of Zeref. I hope there's a way to bring him back. Maybe Gramps would know.

"Hey do you trust me? I have someone I want you to meet if that's ok. I promise that he's a good guy."  
"I don't know. I trust you, but I don't know about the other guy. Is he gonna kill me?"  
"What? No way. Gramps is super nice. Trust me he can help."  
"Ok. I'll go with you."

I went closer to him to try and comfort him, but suddenly there was someone standing next to him. It was that demon who claimeed to be the Demon King. He was standing next to Natsu with this stupid grin on his face. Natsu didn't seem to mind him caused he seemed to be friendly with him.

"Hey there Uncle. Long time no see. I was beggining to think that i'd never see you again. Now that you're here I need you to do something. See that boy over there? He's trying to hurt you. He 's the enemy. He killed your nephew Tempesta. Are you gonna let him get away with hurting your family?"  
"He killed him? My nephew? What am I? I don't know who Tempesta is. Or you. Or even me for that matter."  
"You are a demon. Your name is E.N.D. We resurected you. But like I said that boy is trying to kill your family. You must kill him."

After he told Natsu to kill me he whispered something into his ear. I couldn't quite hear what he said though. When he finished what he was saying, Natsu's face was washed in both anger and horror. He started letting his flames go wild.

"You. You wanna kill Zeref? My dad? You want him dead don't you?!"  
"Natsu. Stop it. You're not Zeref's son. Your dad is Igneel the Fire Dragon remember? When you were a kid you were trying so despeately to find him. You're gonna tell me you don't remember any of that? What about Fairy Tail? Your family. Don't you remember them?"  
"Shut up. Damn my head hurts."  
"What about Happy? You don't remember him? I bet he's scared right now. He's probably worried about you. What Lucy and Erza? Wendy? You don't remember them? You don't remember bringing Lucy to Fairy Tail? To our small dysfunctional family. You don't remember saving Erza from the Tower of Heaven? And what about saving Wendy from Brain and kicking his ass? You don't remember any of that?"  
"Just shut up! Too much! My head hurts too damn much! I don't know what to believe anymore. Father? What should I do?"  
"I told you Zeref isn't your father!"  
"Shut up! He is my father!"

The flames erupted from his body and sent me flying. This time his flames actually felt scorching hot. He never tried to actually burn me when we used to brawl at the guild.

"What about Gramps and Mira? Do you at least remember them? Elfman and Lisanna? Don't tell me you forgot about them? They girl you used to love. Don't listen to that piece of shit next to you. He's not your family. We are! Fairy Tail."  
"Fairy. Tail? Family? Lucy. Erza. Wendy. Gramps. Mira. Elfman. Lisanna. Happy. My family?"  
"Yes that's right. Your family. All of them. Even Gajeel... And even me. Your bestfriend. Your brother. I've always been with you. Even though we always fought, I knew I could count on you to have my back. I always knew that whenever I was down or sad I could count on you to come and fight me. To cheer me up. Because that's what brother do."  
"Brothers? You and me? Is that true?"

Mard Geer stopped listening to me try to remind Natsu of who we were. He stepped in front of him and began talking to him again. I could tell he was telling him lies. It just pissed me off how he was taking advantage of Natsu's memory loss. I tried stepping in but several low level demons got in my way. I quickly dispatched them with my Devil Slayer magic. When I looked back at Natsu he wass angry again.

"You just killed them? That magic you just used. It's especially effective against demons isn't? Does that mean I'm a demon? There's only one way to find out if I'm a demon right? To see if I'm the Natsu you remembered. Come and use your magic on me."  
"Natsu. I told you before that I'm not gonna hurt you. Please stop this."  
Do it now. And if you're right, I'll come with you."  
"Fine. Just to prove that you're no demon. Long Sword of the Ice Devil Zero!"

My Devil Slayer magic hit Natsu, but I was dissapointed with the results. Natsu stood there with his chest dripping with blood. I couldn't believe that it hurt him that much. Natsu smirked and ran toward me with his fire engulfed fists. He kept swinging at me while I tried to dodge them all. Mard Geer had managed to slip away while he were fighting. In the clearing behind Natsu I saw Lucy and Juvia walking toward us.

Natsu noticed them and rushed toward them intending to attack them. I ran as fast as I could and made a huge wall of ice between me and Natsu and Lucy and Juvia. I couldn't allow them to get hurt. On the opposite side from us Erza, Mira, Happy, the two Sabertooth Exceeds and Minerva were there. They saw Natsu and I fighting and Erza tried to intervene. Natsu didn't like that because he threw his fire at her. With all my speed I ran in front of the fire.

The fire was more intense then before. I knew Natsu would attack anyone who decided to show up so I thought ahead. I focused my magic and made three more walls of ice around us. The others looked on confused. Everyone knew we would fight at the most innapropriate times, but this was different. This wasn't the Natsu we all knew and loved.

"Alright. If you're willing to attack Fairy Tail without mercy. Then maybe you aren't Natsu at all. As such you'll be treated as an enemy. No holding back. Devil versus Devil Slayer. Time to see which is stronger."  
"Good. About time you came to your senses. Now let's get this started!"

Natsu, or should I say E.N.D came rushing toward me. The demon, with his scorching flames attacked mercilessly. I didn't just block and evade this time. I retaliated with my ice. His flames kept getting hotter and hotter. I made sure my ice was getting colder as well.

Soon enough the entire guild was watching us fight. Even Laxus and his team were watching. Many members, including Erza, wanted to stop us from killing eachother, however Gramps stopped them all.

"Can't you see? That isn't the Natsu you all know anymore. He has awoken into E.N.D. The strongest of Zeref's demons. You'd only get in the way if you tried stopping them. Erza, Mira, Laxus. I'm confident you guys noticed by now.. RIght?"  
"Of course I did. I just didn't want to believe it. You feel it right Mira?"  
"Natsu. He's a demon now isn't he? And Gray? How is he fighting him on equal terms? E.N.D is supposed to be the strongest demon right?"  
"Yes. He's supposed to. But that doesn't mean anything to a Devil Slayer. Can't you feel the magic difference in Gray's magic."  
"Laxus.. It does feel different. I feel great power from it. So that mean to Mira this magic would.."  
"Yes to Mira who uses Satan Soul, this magic would be extremely harmful to her."

Everybody watched in horror as they watched their two friends fight eachother in a deathmatch. It was horrifying to see once close friends as enemies. All the could do was watch and pray that they would both be safe.

"Damn you're pretty tough. Demon Fire!"  
"You're not doing too bad either. Ice Devil Slayer's Claw!"

The two clashed with great magical power. Eventually Gray was knocked off his feet.

E.N.D glared at Gray. He was seething with anger. Gray fell to the ground and tried getting back up. Natsu kept him on the ground by stomping his foot on Gray's chest.

"Natsu don't do this. This isn't you. Remember who you are."  
"I remember quite well. You have been my biggest rival. You were also my best friend. But now, You're just a memory."  
"Natsu. You weren't only my best friend, you were also my brother. Do what you need to. Good-bye Natsu."

Natsu laughed loud. He raised his hand and brought it down hard on his rival's face.

Before his hand could could connect ice spikes impaled him. He staggered back before falling to his knee. He looked up to see the Devil Slayer walking toward him.

"I'm sorry. I tried reaching you, but it seems you're completely lost. There's only one thing I can do now. You must be stopped. But you don't have to worry. I'll be there with you. Brothers Til The End. Ice Devil Slayers. Sacrificing Bomb. Let's travel together. In the endless abyss."

Bright lights pour out from Gray's body. Ice began spreading from his feet and made it's way to Natsu. He tried melting the ice, but to no avail. He yelled at Gray in anger. Once the ice reached his neck he stopped talking and calmed down.

"Finally broke free. Gray I'm sorry I took too long. I hope you can forgive me. It's me this time. I'm glad He wasn't able to do any real damage. But I'm sorry for making you die with me."  
"Ha I'm glad I was able to save Them. They're gonna be lonely without us you know."  
"I know. But they'll survive. They're Fairy Tail after all. And it's not like they'll be totally alone. We'll be there with them."  
"Yes you both will. They're lucky to have such great friends. Come with me. This way you can visit them. This is the only way. You'll be like me. Unfortunately your bodies won't be strong enough to be seen yet. Will you still come?"  
"Of course we will Master Mavis."


End file.
